etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon
Back to Races Buildings Doomkeep Gallows Portal Summoning Tower Lightning Spire Pit Chaos Shrine Units Quasit - Daemon Builder Quasits are the building troops of the Daemons. Their combat is poor but can be upgraded to be better than most builders. Their decent damage and speed allows them to defeat basic infantry. Their good armor and resistance stats helps prevent damage to their low hits. As with any builder, they are useful for generating increased resource income from mines. Imp - Daemon Flying Missile Unit Imps are inexpensive and relatively fragile flying missile units. Low hits and armor mean that it cannot take much damage before being slain, especially by archers. Their resistance however, is much higher, allowing them to take more damage from elemental attacks. Alone, Imps are little more than a pest. In a large enough group though, they can rip through many enemy units and bases with ease, partially thanks to their dangerous cold damage type. Nightmare - Daemon Cavalry The nightmare is the Daemonic cavalry unit and resembles a burning horse. Nightmares are fast and useful for destroying enemy buildings. They have relatively low hits for their cost and have a vulnerability to the common slashing damage type, but make up for that with their high armor, resistance and above all, speed. Succubus - Daemon Flying Melee Unit Succubus' are average flying units with the ability to turn enemies into Souls when it kills them. Souls are very useful to a variety of Daemon units. They can be used to restore the mana of spellcasters (including the Daemon hero) and can be used to increase the XP of a Reaper by 20 for each Soul the Reaper takes. This is the primary use of the Succubus. Otherwise, they are quite weak compared to their cost. They should always be used on accessible weak units. Against the stronger anti air units, these may get smashed down. Reaper - Daemon Floating Infantry Reapers are cheapish and reliable units capable of defeating a range of threats, not limited to but including flying units. They have a great viewing range for a ground unit, so may be usable as a scout. A vulnerability to fire is one that should always be monitored with this unit. Some dragons (Fire and Swamp) for example are easily capable of destroying Reapers. Their resistance to cold is quite useful, and can be abused against Wraiths, Shadows and Imps. Salamander Salamanders are dangerous Daemonic units capable of hitting multiple opponents and setting them on fire with every strike. It has great combat, resistance and decent damage. Their ability makes them very useful for destroying swarms. They also excel at demolishing buildings thanks to their fire damage type. However, one must also note its crippling weakness to common piercing attacks and great cost. Their hits are only good and cannot continue to take massive damage, so something must be used in the attempt to screen them from enemy attacks. Daemon - Daemon Elite Flying Melee Unit Daemons are very powerful flying units that can summon Imps. They are capable of laying waste to most units. Thanks to its flying ability, it is possible for it to destroy enemy units without being impeded by many ground units. Their resistance, armor and hits are very good, allowing them to sponge many attacks from anti-flying units. The ability to summon imps can be very useful as they can act as a screen to protect the Daemons or for that little bit of extra valuable cold damage. Daemons can be produced at an Infernal Temple by any race. Summoner - Daemon General The Summoner is the Daemon's general unit. It has a high cost and long building time, even compared to other generals. Its upsides are the powerful electrical attack it has, the ability to summon Daemons and relative toughness compared to most other spellcaster styled units. Summoners can take the souls the Succubus units create to boost their mana. Balora - Daemon Titan Balora is the Deamon race's Titan unit. She is a huge Succubus which has excellent combat and damage. Balora's Flying ability makes her more fearsome than most other Titans, as most units cannot hit her. Once Balora has been produced, there is little out there that can make a successful counter to her other than exessive numbers of anti-flying units and upgraded towers. Her only mild weakness is her low hits compared to many other melee Titans. Strategy The Race Hero The hero for daemons is a big daemon with wings but cannot fly. He carries a flag and an evil looking Trident. Counters Hero Stats Daemon Lore